1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device.
2. Related Art
As an example of an image display device (projector) which projects color light including image information generated in a spatial light modulator such as a liquid crystal device through a projection system on a screen, there has been known a rear projection type image display device (rear projector) which projects the color light from the rear of the screen. Further, a stereoscopic image display device has been known, which projects color light that are different in polarization direction from each other on the screen, and causes a viewer to recognize a projected image as a stereoscopic image (refer to JP-A-2003-185969).
In the related arts, a projector for forming an image for one eye and a projector for forming an image for the other eye are individually provided. Namely, the two projectors have their light source independently. In this case, if the quantity of light emitted from the light source of each projector varies, disadvantage that a difference is produced between the image for one eye and the image for the other eye or color registration error is produced is produced, so that there is possibility that a desired image cannot be displayed.